hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 USA Series 1, Episode 3 (Seeing)
Seeing is the third episode from Hi-5 USA Series 1. Segments *SHAUN discovers handprints all around his space and goes as detective to find who did them. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 37 (Detectives). *KARLA has got a happy face, happy hands and happy feet. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 2, Episode 9 (Showing our feelings). *KIMEE makes funny puppets with her gloves. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 36 (Seeing). *KARLA sings to finger puppets. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 36 (Seeing). *The lights gone out and JENN and Chats find shadows when they turn on a flashlight. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 37 (Hearing and talking). *KARLA dances with her shadow. Taken from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 37 (Hearing and talking). *SHARING STORIES: Curtis tells us a story about a mermaid (Jenn) with vision problems, her friends (Shaun the fish and Kimee the octopus) take her to doctor turtle (Karla). Adapted from Original Hi-5 Series 1, Episode 36 (Seeing). Absent: CURTIS. Gallery Shaun USA S1 E3.png Karla USA S1 E3 1.png Kimee USA S1 E3.png Karla USA S1 E3 2.png Jenn USA S1 E3.png Karla USA S1 E3 3.png Sharing Stories USA S1 E3.png Songlets ; Shapes in space Have detective work to do, just need a little clue Solve the mystery, who did it and why? No one will know me, no one will see me In a disguise I won't be recognized. Have detective work to do, just need a little clue Solve the mystery, who did it and why? No one will know me, no one will see me In a disguise I won't be recognized. ; Body move #01 I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy feet on I want to skip and sing My hap-hap-happy song. I'm hap-hap-hap-hap-happy I've got my happy face, hands, and feet on I smile, clap, skip and sing My hap-hap-happy song. ; Puzzles and patterns My fingers are dancing to the beat Five fingers turn into dancing feet My fingers love dancing to the beat Five fingers dancing to the beat My fingers dancing to the beat Five fingers turn into dancing feet My fingers love dancing to the beat Five fingers dancing to the beat. ; Body move #02 Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, running, hiding Run away. Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, running, hiding... Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, running, running Don't run away Finger puppets, jiggling, dancing Love to play Finger puppets, running, hiding Run away. ; Word play Shadow, shadow dancing I see you on the wall Shadow, shadow dancing Like me you stretch out tall Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Then whoosh, you disappear Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Were you really here? Shadow, shadow dancing I see you on the wall Shadow, shadow dancing Like me you stretch out tall Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Then whoosh, you disappear Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Were you really here? ; Body move #03 Shadow, shadow dancing I see you on the wall Shadow, shadow dancing Like me you stretch out tall Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Then whoosh, you disappear Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Were you really here? Shadow, shadow dancing I see you on the wall Shadow, shadow dancing Like me you stretch out tall Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Then whoosh, you disappear Shadow, shadow, you're so quiet Were you really here? ; Sharing stories I can see, I can see, I can see I can see my friend the fish I can see that was my wish With my friend I can play I can see it everyday, yippee! I can see, I can see, I can see. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature Curtis reading a sharing story. *This is the first episode to feature Karla with three segments. Category:Episodes that Curtis is absent Category:Curtis Cregan Category:Karla Cheatham-Mosley Category:Jenn Korbee Category:Kimee Balmilero Category:Shaun Taylor-Corbett Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Curtis read a sharing story Category:Ep about senses Category:Ep about handprints & footprints Category:Ep about detectives Category:Ep about discovering Category:Ep about finding Category:Ep about faces Category:Ep about hands Category:Ep about feet Category:Ep about puppets Category:Ep about gloves Category:Ep about lights Category:Ep about shadows Category:Ep about flashlights Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about mermaid & merman Category:Ep about fish Category:Ep about octopuses Category:Ep about doctors Category:Ep about turtles & tortoises Category:Ep about happiness Category:Ep about seeing, watching & looking Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep from Hi-5 USA with adaptations